


misc royality #1

by notveryglittery (darlingdany)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: the sunshine ship gets the love they deserve.





	misc royality #1

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel of sorts to [contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719952) <3

Patton took a step back, admiring his hard work. He’d taken the last few hours to clean his room -- really, properly clean it -- so that he’d have more space for this project. All of the old yearbooks and sketches and journals were tucked away on shelves, the trophies were sat atop any flat surface that wasn’t already occupied, the plushies were spread so thoroughly over the bed that the sheets were hardly visible. The desk he liked to doodle at was shoved in a different corner, along with the chair, and it had left him with even more of an area to build his masterpiece.

A knock sounded at the door and Patton startled. His face lit up a moment later and he rushed to answer it. Giving his room one last glance, Patton deemed it acceptable, and opened the door. Roman stood there, his arms full of pillows and a number of blankets draped over his shoulders. He was dressed in his favorite pajamas (Patton knew they were his favorite because he was the one who had made them for him, a birthday gift two years prior) and…

“Roman, what’s wrong?” 

The prince blinked at Patton, as if surprised to be asked such a question. “Nothing!” He answered and then winced at, not only the volume of which he’d spoke, but the strain in his voice as well. “Something…” He remedied, looking away guiltily. 

Patton frowned and reached forward, gently taking Roman’s wrist in his hand. “That’s okay, sweetie,” he reassured, “that’s what tonight is for. Alright?” He pulled Roman into the room, taking care to make sure none of the pillows or blankets fell on the way. When Roman finally looked up, he gasped at the sight before him. Patton had made way for an extravagant pillow fort. It was easily, without a doubt in Roman’s mind, the most splendid one he’d ever seen built. Lacy curtains were pinned to the ceiling and stretched toward the walls, framing the entire thing in a soft white glow. Cushions and pillows were stacked four high and held steady by the backs of what looked to be chairs Patton had stolen from the kitchen. The entrance was guarded by two teddy bears, one wearing a cat onesie and the other with a sash and a crown. 

“What do you think?” Patton asked, beaming at Roman with so much pride, it seemed like he was going to burst. He slowly picked the pillows out of Roman’s arms one by one while waiting for an answer and carefully tossed them inside the fort. 

“Dearheart, it’s amazing,” Roman whispered, sounding awed. “You did this all by yourself?”

Patton squeaked at the praise and waved his hands, as if it weren’t a big deal. “Yeah, but it’s not that great!! I bet you make even more wonderful pillow forts all the time!” 

Roman, whose arms were no longer occupied by extra pillows, swooped into Patton’s space, and cradled him against chest. “It’s perfect,” he promised, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Patton’s hair. “I love it.” 

Patton giggled, arms squished to his sides by Roman’s enthusiastic embrace. “I’m glad. Wanna see inside?” While he was happy to stay in Roman’s arms forever like this, he had no doubt it’d be even more comfortable once they were settled. 

Roman let Patton go, but not without first kissing him on the forehead, and gestured grandly towards the pillow fort. “After you, my darling,” he bowed low, itching already to take Patton in his arms again, to hold him, and kiss him, and never let him go. It’d been nearly a month since their trip to the Fantasy Realm, since Roman learned that he’d been touch starved and not just needlessly clingy, that he  _ did _ deserve the affection and love of his dear ones. They’d done their best to help him in every way possible, whether it was just the brushing of fingers while passing dishes at dinner, or allowing him to sit as close as possible to them during movie nights. It was less jarring these days, for which Roman was ever grateful. 

Patton wasted no time in falling to his knees and crawling into the fort. Roman was quick to follow, giving a most serious nod to each of the plush guards. Once inside, Patton reached over and tugged on a string, and a curtain fell shut over the door. The interior of the fort was bathed in warmth: fairy lights were strung up along the sides, an electric blanket was at the very base, buried underneath even more blankets. There were so many pillows, Roman couldn’t even begin to count them. 

And in the middle of it all? 

Patton, sat criss cross applesauce, with his hands folded in his lap, and smiling so prettily. He was in his comfiest pajamas, sky blue with clouds and stars printed along the fabric. His hair was already a mess of tangled, fluffy locks, and Roman wanted to run his hands through it desperately. He scooted closer, until their knees were touching.

“You look so comfy and cuddle-able,” he said, voice soft, as if speaking any louder would break the bubble of serenity surrounding them. 

Patton’s cheeks went red but he took it in stride. “Cuddle-able,” he repeated, leaning towards Roman. “That’s a nice word. Would you like to find out?” His tone lilted up, the question teasing and inviting and so rare from  _ Patton; _ it sent shivers down Roman’s spine. 

It took a bit of shifting and shuffling until they were perfectly cozy, but they got there, eventually. Roman lay on his back, with Patton curled against his side, and half resting on his chest. An arm was wrapped around Patton’s waist, trying every minute or so to pull him closer closer  _ closer _ , a feat not so easily achieved when they were already practically attached to each other. Patton held Roman’s free hand in one of his own while they other combed through his hair, twisting the locks ever so gently around his fingers. 

With Patton’s tablet set up to play a variety of nature sound playlists, the atmosphere grew ever more hushed. Roman hummed to a song Patton wasn’t familiar with, but his voice was controlled and even, and it nearly lulled Patton to sleep. He might have if Roman didn’t clear his throat about half an hour later. 

“Honey, do you mind if we move just a bit? My arm is cramping.” 

Patton sat up and rubbed blearily at his eyes. He yawned, wrinkling his nose a little, and reached up to take his glasses off. If he was going to doze off, he didn’t want to worry about them getting in the way. However, he was distracted quite suddenly, by Roman pulling a blanket over his face, and whining into it. 

“Ro?” Patton asked, leaning over him. “Are you okay?” 

Roman answered with another long drawn out sigh before pulling the blanket down just enough to peer up at Patton from behind it. Despite his cheeks still being hidden, Patton could see just how red Roman’s face seemed to have gone suddenly. He grinned wide and laid the back of his hand against Roman’s forehead. “You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re  _ blushing?" _

Roman managed to look affronted for all of two seconds. He tugged the rest of the blanket away, his secret found out. His expression melted into something far more fond. “Fine, yes, I was,” he admitted. He took Patton’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “It’s because you looked unfairly cute just now -- not that you don’t always -- but your nose was all scrunched up and your eyes squeezed shut and did you know you make the smallest noise when you yawn? You sounded like a kitten.” 

It was Patton’s turn to blush. He allowed Roman time to roll onto his side before snuggling up against him again, relishing in the warmth and safety he felt from simply being in Roman’s presence. Roman began speaking, soft and slow, as he told Patton a story of one of his greatest adventures in the Fantasy Realm. His skin was buzzing at all of the prolonged contact, but in the most pleasant way, and so of course, he had to thank Patton in any and every way that he could. For the time being, a bedtime story would have to do. When they woke later on, he’d shower Patton in as much affection as he could, whether it was with promises to go on their own quests, or baking sprees in the kitchen, or movie nights with the others. 

It was what they both deserved, after all. 


End file.
